


Fic: Do you trust me... (STXI, R)

by spockalicious



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s, sense deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockalicious/pseuds/spockalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is blindfolded by Kirk and taken to an unknown place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Do you trust me... (STXI, R)

**Author's Note:**

> nudity, control/submission, sense deprivation

“Do you trust me?”

In darkness created by the blindfold, Spock watched Kirk’s mouth while he felt it ghost across the sensitive skin of his ear. Spock nodded.

“I do.”

It felt as though the lips near his ear developed a curvature and he heard an accompanying inhalation of anticipation; a click of a tongue against the roof of mouth. The firm chest pressing close into his back disappeared leaving him in darkness.

“Jim?”

An image of strong hands exploded in his mind as fingertips brushed the centre of his palms, his own fingers spreading reflexively in momentary astonishment, nerve endings opening in a wave travelling inexorably higher along his arms, crossing his shoulders and running up behind his ears.

“Mind your step now.” The words drifted in front of his face as firm hands pulled invitingly.

Orientation turned and boots sounded back from carved rock, proximity of walls increasing as uneven, curving steps descended under foot. Hands vanished, plunging him into darkness replaced by a form of aperture, the sound of seized metal hinges surrendering under strong hands that gripped and grasped. The scent of corroded copper passed inches from his cheek, his skin feeling the sudden touch of hot air, moisture saturating his lungs. The sound of distant falling water filled his mind.

Hands returned, firm and guiding, confining walls fading as enclosed space expanded, echoes of footfalls travelling farther, the sense of the ceiling vaulting, close enough to reach up and touch perhaps; water movement directly ahead, an expanse low and close to the floor. Air eddied, an edge of sharp cool external air cutting briefly through moisture from an open space seemingly near. The void again as hands disappeared.

“Jim?”

He heard a smile. He inhaled, stemming objection as fingers inched under clothing, his nerves alight and singing with sensitivity from exposure to the surroundings, awkward balancing finally bringing bare feet in contact with smooth warm stone; a sudden kiss of warmed flesh against his chest parted his lips. He felt the floor under his feet incline gently as he was led forward, smooth stone becoming slick before water touched the tips of his toes. Liquid heat rose over his thighs and between his legs, water tension creeping across dry skin as he was encouraged deeper, heat increasing with every step.

“Geo-thermal conduction?”

A rise of flesh against his hip became indiscernible oneness, water covering his shoulders as cool openness of outside touched his face. Lips ghosted close to his ear “Surprise.” as wet fingers removed the blindfold.

Spock opened his eyes to pale light filtering through a natural half moon aperture in solid rock, steaming water spilling over an invisible edge blending flawlessly with a frozen sky. His eyes followed the limits of the rock pool, studying faded filigree engravings made by unknown hands until blue eyes met his own. Strong arms tightened around him, the half formed protest on his lips silenced by a kiss, finally surrendering as he was pulled under the water.


End file.
